


Zakuro (Pomegranate)

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Yuto sees the man watching him he's more than intrigued. Despite sense and reason he soon finds himself in a love hotel, realising only as the spell is released why he is there.





	Zakuro (Pomegranate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/gifts).



            Yuto sat on his windowsill, staring down at the couples below with open envy. It was Christmas Eve, a night of love and romance, but he had nobody. He was torturing himself watching, but he couldn't look away either. If only he had someone to be with on this cold winter night. Across the street a man, dressed in black, stopped and turned towards the window. His eyes met Yuto's and with two of his fingers beckoned for Yuto to come outside.

            Yuto had never met this man, who appeared to have intently tracked him down, and wondered if he should answer the call. As he deliberated, the man in black stood still, watching him, waiting.

            They said curiosity killed the cat but that didn't stop Yuto finding his jacket, gloves and some sturdy boots. The shopping street below was still busy, plenty people were around. What harm could be done if he went outside?

            The stranger didn't react when he stepped outside, keeping the neutral expression as Yuto crossed the street to join him. Yuto felt like he was under a spell, perhaps he was dreaming, for he barely knew what he was doing. He simply accepted the offered hand and walked quietly by the stranger's side.

            He was led into a love hotel, where without a word the stranger paid for a room and took him upstairs. It was only in this sanctuary that he found his senses return. Why had he allowed himself to be led here? It was true the stranger was beautiful, and smelt like cinnamon, his favourite spice, but that was no reason to come here!

            “I can't do this,” The stranger said, more to himself than Yuto. He seemed to be having some kind of emotional breakdown. Yuto wanted to run, but something made him stay.

            “Who are you?” Yuto asked, startling the other out of whatever thoughts he had been having.

            “Leoneil,” The man answered, after a long moment's hesitation. Nervously he bit his lip as he studied the other. “And you?”

            “Yuto,” He answered. “You tracked me down. Why?”

            “I'm so hungry,” Leoneil moaned, “Your soul cries out to me! So strong, I need to eat. I can't. You should run, far. Your soul is a beacon.”

            “You're not human,” Yuto realised. He'd heard all about The Others, creatures that often entered their world, but have never met one before. “Incubus or vampire?”

            “Incubus,” Leoneil admitted. “Of the Zakuro.” This meant nothing to Yuto, only that he should probably run. He even stepped towards the door, but the other's pain froze him. His emotions stronger even than the spell that had led him here.

            “Why did you bring us here?” Yuto asked. “You could have just entered my room.”

            “The memories would be better kept here,” Leoneil answered. He meant when he used him, Yuto was well aware of the way incubi behaved. It was strange though for an incubus to act this way, to treat their feeding as an act of rape. That was a human concept, not that of a beast.

            “Your half human,” Yuto concluded. “How is that even possible?”

            “I don't know!” Leoneil exclaimed. “A child of an incubus is always an incubus! I'm broken, I guess.”

            “You feel guilt, remorse?” Yuto concluded.

            “The day I turned 18 normal food no longer sustained me,” Leoneil confessed. “We have a feeding room, used by the clan. I was told the humans were paid, that they enjoyed it. Perhaps they do, but I wanted something more. I've been wandering your world all week, but I need to feed!”

            He wasn't a monster, Yuto thought as he studied the other. He was a man in pain, starving and desperate for substance. He didn't know what it was that made him submit that night. Perhaps it was pity, loneliness, or his own pure unadulterated lust for the man. All he knew was that he gave everything he had to the other, again and again. Until the hours turned to days, the days to weeks and the weeks to months. He was smitten by Leoneil, and Leoneil in him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

            It was Christmas Eve, one year from his first meeting with Leoneil, when the gift was placed in his hands. He gave Leoneil a kiss before he opened the wooden box, revealing what appeared to be a glass pomegranate. The symbol of Leoneil's clan, but he knew that wasn't why it was being given to him.

            “If you don't want to consume this, I understand,” Leoneil said, as Yuto nervously help the fruit in his hands.

            “I'll be bound to you forever,” Yuto said, slowly opening the top of the glass fruit to reveal the seeds inside. This would be the cost to be protected, to see the true face of every one of The Others walking among him. It would be terrifying, but was it any worse not knowing?

            He put the fruit to his lips and tipped a mouthful of seeds onto his tongue. It was worth it, just to see the way Leoneil smiled. When he swallowed, he consumed a second mouthful, just to make sure.

            “You know, Lady Persephone only swallowed one,” Leoneil teased.

            “I'm not one to spit,” Yuto answered, consuming a third mouth full which emptied the entire fruit. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Leoneil and gave him a gentle and lingering kiss. He could feel something inside him, but chose to ignore the sensation.

            “I love you,” Leoneil reminded him, breaking the kiss and giving Yuto his first look at his real face. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. Veins that had once been a soft blue, now showed a deep crimson against his pale skin, on the face the veins took on a pattern like lace across the outer side of his jaw and his cheek. It made the cheek bones more prominent and alluring, the incubus just as beautiful as before. Yuto wasn't a shallow man, but he had to confess he was relieved.

            “I want to see The Others,” Yuto declared, “I want to know what they look like, how many are out there, how many of the rumours are true.”

            “I've already told you,” Leoneil teased, but he went to fetch their coats all the same. Slipping his coat on, they made their way outside and began to walk down the busy shopping street. It surprised Yuto that nobody stopped to look at Leoneil, beyond the usual appreciative glances, but then they couldn't see him like he could.

            They stopped at a sweet shop, where Yuto gifted Leoneil with his favourite sweets, before making their way back outside. It was only then that he saw one of The Others, a woman with almost translucent wings. As she walked she avoided crowded areas, keeping the wings out of harm’s way without appearing to do so. Perhaps she was so used to this that it was no longer an effort.

            “Don't stare,” Leoneil warned quietly, even as the fairy glanced in their direction. Yuto looked away and did his best to act normally. They rounded a corner, and to his surprise there was another creature before them. It's eyes black as coal with skin impossible white. He didn't recognise the creature, but knew he had seen this man before.

            Fear gripped him, and he clung to Leoneil's hand for support. Unlike the fairy, this creature acknowledged him with a wicked smile and approached to the couple with an effortless grace.

            “So, you're claimed, at last,” The man commented, sounding almost disappointed by the revelation.

            “You know the law,” Leoneil warned.

            “Like I'd go after your boy, even if he wasn't claimed?” The man demanded, turning to Yuto. “His kind are so rude, he hasn't even introduced me.”

            “This is Gackt,” Leoneil said, forcing manners.

            “It's nice to meet you,” Yuto lied, not liking The Other's mocking smile. Even as Gackt returned the sentiment, he was led away. Nervously he glanced over his shoulder, but they weren't being followed. “You knew he was watching me?”

            “Gackt is pedantic when it comes to manners, he'd never have touched you,” Leoneil answered.

            “What is he?” Yuto asked, his eyes widening as Leoneil informed him that Gackt was a vampire. No wonder the other reminded him of death, Gackt wasn't even alive. Feeling ill at ease he griped Leoneil’s hand firmly in his own. Could Leoneil protect him from harm, the other always acted so sure.

            “Shall we go home?” Leoneil asked gently. Yuto didn’t want to appear as a coward but really it was all coming too much.

 

            “What’s this?” Leoneil asked, as Yuto handed him a gift.

            “Well you gave me a gift early, it’s only fair if I do the same,” Yuto answered. He could see curiosity in the other’s eyes as he pulled open the box. Inside was some cards and several sex toys.

            “I don’t understand,” Leoneil confessed, “You want me to put on a show?”

            “No!” Yuto scolded, “They’re all things that you can do to me.”

            “I see,” Leoneil answered, his red veins darkening slightly in what Yuto could only assume was arousal. His lover was easy to turn on, he supposed it was in his nature. “In order, or should I shuffle the deck?”

            “That’s up to you,” Yuto promised. With a smile Leoneil pulled up the first card and showed it to the other. Grinning Yuto waiting for Leoneil to sit on the bed, before positioning himself on the other’s lap and grinding their bodies together. The other was cheating already, he wasn’t supposed to be removing clothes but he made no protest as his t-shirt was tossed onto the bed.

            “Oh, like that,” Leoneil moaned, his hands gripping Yuto’s ass now as they rocked together. They could get off just like this, Yuto thought, but perhaps sharing this thought Leoneil reached for another card. This one was chosen at random but was already one of his favourites. Even so, Leoneil placed it to one side, passionately kissing Yuto as clothes fell to the floor.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Yuto complimented the other, hardly believing the returned statement.

            “No complaints,” Leoneil added, seeing Yuto’s protests. “Just turn around, I want to use this card!”

            “Sure,” Yuto agreed, with no real reluctance. He positioned himself over Leoneil, taking the other’s cock in his mouth even as the other did the same for him. They called ‘69’ the gay man’s position for a reason, for what better pleasure was there to both give and receive?

            He moaned around the other’s cock, feeling the slight vibrations as Leoneil did the same. They were both so good at this, both with a strong desire to please. As he sucked on the other he felt a lubed finger slide inside his eager hole, teasing his most sensitive spots until it came hard to remember what he was even supposed to be doing. Leoneil would be feeding on his pleasure by now, he almost always slept for hours after their games, but he didn’t mind at all.

            One finger became two and he could no longer focus at all. With a moan he let Yuto’s cock slide from his mouth, shaking in pure ecstasy as he was stretched. All the time Leoneil’s mouth never left his length, until finally he came hard and fast, crying out the other’s name but still the pleasure didn’t end.

            “Suck me, make me cum,” Leoneil begged, and he did just that. It was easier now that the other’s lips had left him. His mind could focus on the task, even as fingers were replaced with a toy that was thrust hard and fast inside of his desperate body.

            Drinking cum, he was rolled onto his back and allowed to see the toy that Leoneil had taken from the box. It was a slim dildo, slim enough that he was surprised that it could bring such intense pleasure. Of course, Leoneil would know how to use it. His eyes fell on his lover, whose face was practically glowing in the red light of his lace like veins. He was truly alive now, he was beautiful.

            He didn’t see the third card, but as the set of anal beads replaced the dildo he no longer cared. He would take everything that Leoneil had to offer, he would moan his name and cry out in pure pleasure.

            He noted that Leoneil was making efforts not to touch him, not to drain his energy to fast. For this he was thankful but also troubled, for it meant Leoneil would play with him until he could not wait anymore.

            The cards forgotten, Leoneil used the toys one after another, working up to the thickest dildo that stretched him so perfectly. He was full now, at his limit of pleasure but he wouldn’t complain. He had bought this toy knowing that this would happen.

            Finally, Leoneil grew bored and placed the toy to one side. Giving Yuto a curious look before sliding between his legs and taking him hard and fast. Yuto knew he would pass out when he was done, but also that Leoneil would take care of him.

            “You’re the best Christmas gift,” Leoneil got out between gasps of pleasure, “This is twice now that you’ve given me what I need, what I crave.”

            “I do my best,” Yuto said smugly, his body coming hard as he clung to the sheets. Still Leoneil thrusted into him, but his mind was wandering now. Growing tired, sleepily. He clung to conscious just long enough for Leoneil to finish, then there was blissful darkness. Dating an incubus had its drawbacks, but the positives more than made up for the drain sex could be at times. In his sleep he muttered a declaration of love, unable to see Leoneil’s soft smile or how his lover carefully tucked him in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt for this story was the Vaniru song by the same name. As Zakuro means "pomegranate" and I'm such a fan of Greek Mythology, my mind went straight to the story of Persephone. She is the goddess of flowers and spring, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture. When Hades (God of the underworld) fell in love with her, he brought her down in the underworld with the intention of making her his wife. She ended up being so hungry she ate a single pomegranate seed from his banquet, binding himself to him for eternity. However Hades was unable to live with Persephone's misery, so for six months a year she's allowed to live with her mother, who won't allow anything to grow in her daughter's absence. (Hence the seasons). In this story Lady Persephone is a mortal who bound herself to an Incubus and is seen as the mother of the Zakuro clan.


End file.
